Back To Attack
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: The sequel to Unfortunate event! Calleigh gets pregnant and has to cope with changes in her life. Please read and review! CaKe and a bit EC. Now finished!
1. The Beginning

Back To Attack (Sequel to Unfortunate Event)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Down there it was very quiet and calm. She was peacefully humming a melody while washing the blood off of the corpse lying on the table in front her. Suddenly the door opened frightening her: Calleigh entered smiling brightly.

"Hey, Alexx!" she greeted walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"I just came to tell you that I'm back."

"It's been only two weeks since you left. How you feeling?"

"A lot better, those therapist classes really worked, talking to some of the women really helped me get over it."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, honey."

"Thanks, I'll see you later," she left the morgue. Alexx smiled to herself and turned back to the body.

Calleigh was already assigned to a case, everyone was glad to see her on her first day back to the lab. But it wasn't so good...

The afternoon was still young as they made it back from the crime scene. They were having a coversation on the evidence already before analysis.

"Well, how about I take the blood samples to Valera and you start without me?" Calleigh asked while walking into the building.

"No, Calleigh, I don't wanna start without you," he followed beside her.

"Aww, you need me," she stopped in the hallway smiling and Eric rolled his eyes. Suddenly a business man bumped into her knocking her kit to the floor.

"I'm sorry," he picked it up and handed it to her, "you alright?"

"Yeah, that's okay," she nodded and he hurried off. As they proceeded down the hall Eric noticed a disturbance in her face and re-asked the man's question. Then she pushed the kit into his hand and dashed down the hallway. Everyone stared and were wondering what happened then soon went back to their own businesses. He followed in her path looking for her. It took him a while but then he stopped.

"Calleigh?" Eric called outside the women's restroom. This felt so awkward to him because he couldn't go inside, but then came Natalia.

"Hey, what're you doing?" she queried.

"Uh, Calleigh is in there, I think something's wrong," he replied.

"Is she sick?" she asked and he shrugged, "Okay, I'll go check." She entered the bathroom to hear the upsetting sound of gagging coming from one of the stalls. "Calleigh? You okay?" But there was no reply so Natalia just left.

"Well?" Eric asked as she stepped out.

"She didn't wanna talk, but she's sick all right. Let's give her some space," she advised and they both went on their ways.

A while later, finger prints and other evidence were being analysed in the lab. Ryan stood on the opposite side of the table helping with lifting the prints. She did the same sitting on a chair.

"I found a nice hand print on this book cover," he said while dusting it, "it looks kinda small, a young woman maybe, I think it's a child's print." He glanced up and saw that her head was down on the desk. "Uh, Calleigh, wake up."

"Yes, I'm listening," she faced him with tired eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" he questioned and she nodded quickly, "Okay." He uneasily accepted and began searching for more prints and so did she.

The day had gone by fast and soon it was seven in the evening. Ryan was discussing the suspects with Horatio just outside questioning. They hadn't been able to get a confession or killer as yet. He walked away leaving the boss looking at the files in his hands then she caught up with him.

"Hey," Horatio had a smile on the corner of his face, "what's up?"

"We didn't get a killer," she softly said in a sigh. Now Calleigh was fatigue and it showed all over her.

"You feeling okay?"

"Of coarse," she answered sharply but he saw through it, "did the guys tell you something?"

"They're just concerned, so am I. What's going on?"

"It's nothing really," she tried but he stared down on her, "I'm just sick."

"Need tomorrow off?"

"No, I'll be fine," she forced a smile.

"Anytime you feel that you need to take the day, just tell me." She nodded watching him make his way down the hall.


	2. Revealed

Chapter 2: Revealed

Morning came quickly the next day. The cirrus clouds spread the sky as the sun began to brighten them. Unfortunately, it wasn't glorious for her, it started horribly. Her nausea came again as soon as she woke up and this resulted in her arriving late for work.

Rushing in an hour and a half late she greeted everybody at layout in a meeting. How embarrassing it was to find all of them staring at her as she came in.

"Mornin', sorry I'm late," Calleigh apologised cotching beside Eric on the counter. She faked a smile for him ignoring the fact that she wasn't exactly feeling well.

"So everyone knows what they're doing?" Horatio had straightened up the case with them, "Let's go." Natalia and Ryan left immediately and Eric brushed her shoulder before he did. Then there was Horatio's 'I know what's up' glance from across the room.

"I'm sorry, H.. I, I really don't know what's going on with me," she began explaining incessantly, "sometimes I feel sick, sometimes I feel tired then sometimes I'm just fine, I mean it all happens so fast I..."

"Okay, okay," he stopped her rambling, "have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No, because I don't have the time - I'm on the case," she gazed down.

"The other's will cover for you. You've just come back, I don't think it hurts to have a check." She looked back at him and nodded.

Alexx entered the morgue minding her own business and rested the files on one of the tables. Then she realized that Calleigh was sitting on one. She paused and looked at her.

"Now, where did this dead body come from? How odd, she still has her colour and she sits up straight too," Alexx pretended, "hmm, I wonder where the wound is?" She poked her in the stomach slightly.

"Ow," she frowned.

"The last time someone was sitting on my table like this, was when they didn't want to visit their own doctor... What's going on?"

"I'm sick, Alexx," she finally admitted.

"How sick, honey?"

"I think it might be the flu, but to tell you the truth I never had the flu like this before."

"Is it worst in the morning?" she had an idea.

"Yes."

"Have you had any cravings lately?"

"Like food - maybe. Why?"

"If it's what I think," her expression got seriously sad, "I wasn't planning on assuming this, but um..."

"What do you think?" Calleigh cut in anxiously wanting to know what she was contemplating.

"Did you take a pregnancy test at the hospital?" The doctor's words hit her like a hammer and she stayed quiet. Her countenance was full of fear and she answered, "No." She began to panic and her eyes threatened to produce tears.

"Calleigh, calm down, I just need you to take the test, we don't know for sure," Alexx held her by her arms.

"But I hadn't had sex since, since..." she had the upsetting weeping voice already. The pathologist searched through some cupboards then came back with _the test. _"...no, I-I don't think I can do it, Alexx."

"Yes you can, baby. Just go to the bathroom, I'll be right in here if you need me, okay?"

"No, come with me," she insisted and they both left the room worriedly.

Alexx paced back and forth in front of the women's restroom trying hard to wait patiently. She rested her hand on her hip and one behind her neck. And a bawling Calleigh burst out the door running into her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey, I'm sorry. It's gonna be okay," she reassured embracing her. It was positive, correct, right, call it what you want, she was indeed pregnant - with the rapist's baby. Unfortunately with her loud crying everyone in the hallway heard her and the scene spread like wild fire until her colleagues caught it.

"Guys, did you hear?" Ryan raced into the D.N.A. lab with a concerned face. They all turned their attention to him. They all looked at each other then back at him.

"No, what?" Valera asked.

"People said that they saw Calleigh crying her eyes out in front of the lady's room." Natalia and Eric eyed each other for a couple of seconds.

"I wonder what happened."

"Don't know, but it seems serious," he shrugged, "I'd like to find out, but I don't wanna ask too soon, you know?" They agreed and figured they would find out later.

Soon the fire caught the boyfriend and he came to the rescue. As he neared the bathrooms he could hear her sobs from round the corner. She and Alexx were sitting on a bench in each other's arms and Horatio just arrived in front of them, too.

"Sh, honey," Alexx calmed with her leaning against her body.

"Alexx, what happened?" Jake walked around the boss and sat down beside Calleigh.

"She'll tell you when she's ready, but she can't stop crying."

Countless hours passed quickly: it was night already. The time was so peaceful and quiet, her frustrated sounds had ceased but tears continued. He crept into the bedroom and sat beside her on the bed. Her face was blank and slightly pink, her eyes worn out from the hours before.

"What're you gonna do?" Jake asked softly.

"I don't know," she hoarsly replied and left it at that. He soon brushed a lock of hair behind her ear kissing her cheek.

"Good night," he went around to his side of the bed and sat down. He turned off his phone reaching for the night table light:

"I don't want this child..." she began again without turning around. He looked over his shoulder at her. "...but I don't want an abortion - good night."


	3. Surprize

Chapter 3: Surprize

Months flew by causing Calleigh to gain weight and become a bit more emotional than she ever was. But along the way she accepted that the baby wasn't only related to the rapist but to her - her own child. So they celebrated with a baby shower at her condo...

Everyone gathered around in the sitting area drowning her with many presents. They were in the middle passing out the gifts and Natalia handed in hers, "Well, I went to the mall and saw a whole bunch of stuff and I couldn't choose because I didn't know if it was a girl or a boy, BUT, I came to a conclusion. Here ya go." She handed over a huge gift half her body's size.

"Oh my goodness, are you sure this is a baby's gift?" Calleigh began ripping off the wrapping paper and Jake helped her. It was a big brown teddy bear. "Aww! I think I'll keep this one, thanks, Nat." They all laughed at her comment.

"I have one that your baby can actually have," Eric gave her one that was obvious that it was clothing. She opened it and it was boys' clothes.

"Eric! Why did you get boys' clothes if you didn't know the gender yet?" Everyone burst out laughing at him. He turned to Wolfe getting angry.

"I thought you said it was a boy!"

"I said I THOUGHT it was a boy," Ryan corrected, "but hey, it might be. Anyways check out mine." It was unisex baby's clothes.

"Thanks, Ryan. So Horatio, what did you get?" He reached over giving her the gift.

"I wonder if it's the famous sunglasses?" Jake who stood beside her guessed. Horatio gasped in fright jokingly then he said, "Just kidding, here you go."

"It's money, I really thought it was the sunny's, you know. Thanks anyway," she smiled.

"So, Jake," Natalia began, "where's your gift?"

"Yeah! I didn't get anything from you yet," Calleigh faced him. He disappeared round the corner into the bedroom leaving everyone wondering why. Soon they saw him pushing a big object into sight with a large cloth covering it.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said. She walked over to it and uncovered it. And with a gasp she smiled luminously at the crib he bought with all sorts of accessories.

"Jake, I thought someone had already bought this one in the store?"

"That's why I went searching and found another one, but this one's better it has more stuff included, AND I got the white one because we don't know the gender yet." Calleigh got so flabbergasted she couldn't speak. When she looked everyone was around her and it was such an awesome feeling that tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" Alexx asked.

"It's nothing," she wiped the tears even though they couldn't stop, "I'm just happy you guys are all here." Jake hugged and kissed her at the very same moment.

After everyone left they cuddled up in the bed sharing their warmth. Every minute she'd raise up and gaze over at the crib in the corner right next to the window with the moonlight shining down upon it.

"Ohhhh," she moaned.

"What is it, Calleigh?" he groaned behind her.

"I can't stop looking at it, Jake...you remember what I said about the baby when I found out I was pregnant?"

"No."

"I said, I didn't want the baby, but now, I can't wait 'till I give birth."

"Suuuuuure you can," he replied sarcastically. She giggled 'stop' then he added, "I can't wait either, babe."

A week passed and it was almost Calleigh's due date. Even her colleagues were bursting with joy for her... but this story is called 'Back To Attack' for a reason. One afternoon a case popped up suddenly and they were alert, she wanted to be, too...

Horatio and Eric were in break room having coffee when Natalia called them saying it was urgent. They followed her to the nearest television and they watched carefully.

"Just a few minutes ago there was an escape in the Miami Dade prison and two prisoner's fled for their lives..." the news reporter updated. As soon as the picture appeared on the screen Eric raced out instantly. He briskly made his way down the hallway in search of her when she bumped into him.

"Ooo! Sorry, Eric. What's the rush, you got a crime scene?" Calleigh queried.

"Uh, no, listen, there is a problem."

"Okay I'm listening," she proceeded down the hall in the same direction he was coming from.

"It's a case, but I wanna warn you," he stuttered.

"Warn me about what? Are you okay because you seem pretty agitated..." He stopped her and explained.

"Listen, Marc Reid broke out of prison," he dropped the bomb and it exploded fast causing her to push past him and into the lab where they were. The television showed the mug shots of two men including her rapist. She gasped then they realized she was there. She was so frightened when Eric told her to sit down she stumbled into the seat.

"Calleigh, you okay?" he asked. Horatio quickly turned off the television and came in front of her.

"Calleigh, I want to take your maternity leave today, starting now, I don't want you to worry," the boss reassured her.

"I'm okay, I'm not gonna worry, H., I can work the case..."

"You know you can't do that, " he disagreed, "Eric, call Jake please and get her home for me."

"Yeah, H. Come on let's go," he aided her to the door then she held back.

"Horatio," she begged with tears fogging up her green eyes. Horatio gained his trustful voice and replied:

"I'll see you soon, and when I do, you'll know that it's over." She nodded and the two walked off holding hands.


	4. On The Move part one

Chapter 4: On The Move - part one

The most dreadful hours of her life went by second after second. She couldn't stop pacing her condo from kitchen to sitting area to bedroom and back again; she was still in her work clothes. She was worried. Eric, who was in the couch, watched and tried to stop her as she nervously took out her phone dialing Jake's number.

"Calleigh, you need to stop now, come and sit down please. Think about the baby..."

"Eric, the child is kicking me constantly and I don't wanna sit down!" she cried, literally, with the phone at her ears waiting. He sighed and gave up. Then almost on cue, Jake unlocked the door and came in. "Oh, Jake!" she rushed into his arms.

"Calleigh, jeeze, be careful you'll hurt yourself. You left me ten messages already, what the hell is going on? I honestly thought you were in labour or something!" He was confused until Eric went up to him.

"Marc escaped and the rest of the team is searching for him... I gotta go," he said brushing her on the shoulder and left.

"It's okay, you know Horatio knows what he's doing, babe..." Jake gave in to her sobbing on his suit.

The prison was packed with all the murders, theives and every bad thing that happened in life. Most of them leaned against the metal bars screwing up their dirty faces as he walked by. Eric grimaced at them keeping his distance in the grey hall. In the middle of this he came upon sunlight shining from an enormus gap in the wall. He saw Ryan in the cell searching for evidence.

"Hey, man, what took you so long?" he immediately asked. The cuban placed his kit on the floor and began to take out his supplies.

"I was with Calleigh, remember?" he joined him with his flashlight.

"How is she?"

"Not so good," he put an end to the conversation about their colleague. "Hey check this out." Eric found a cell phone under the lower bunk bed.

"Maybe that's how Marc got out: called and asked for help," Ryan suggested, "but how could a guy get someone to blow up a prison wall, or even get a cell phone in here?"

"Links, Wolfe, these people in here have links everywhere, if they need something, they get it... How'd you think Kyle got the phone?"

"One of the guys gave him," he realized.

"Where's H.?" he asked and Ryan pointed through the hole. The boss was standing in the sun with his shades on pondering. Then he noticed Eric moving towards him.

"Sir?"

"Yeah, H., I found a cell phone, I think this is how Marc got contact with persons out of jail. Any idea how the hole was made?"

"Security said, that he heard big bangs, several big bangs," he thought, "get the phone to the lab and I'll have Mr. Wolfe search for more clues." Eric nodded and left.

He got right on to recovering prints from the evidence he found. After putting it into the glass container and the chemicals reacted causing the smoke to fill the container. A few minutes after he took out the phone: there were no prints to be found. Eric sighed and leaned against the table.

"Bad news?" Natalia popped up behind him.

"Yup, no prints, just smudges."

"What about calls made or received?"

"I checked and it turned up nothing."

"That's weird."

"What now?"

"Hm, wait and see what Ryan comes up with," she suggested exiting the lab.

Still at the prison, Ryan began searching for witnesses who could hopefully guide him in finding the accomplice. He searched so much that he had to rely on the oh so unreliable prisoners.

"Yo I saw nothing, man, I was sleeping," the young black prisoner said to him. This was unbelievable because the guy's cell was directly in front of the hole.

"C'mon give me something to go on," Ryan slightly begged.

"Why? You guys are the reason I'm in here in tha first place, I was innnocent, I aint giving no po po no info., you trippin' man."

"So much for you sleeping, you've just stated that you know what happened." The prisoner sat down on his bunk. "Well, okay, but think about it: you are still in here, left to stare at the big hole with the nice, hot, sunshine in front of you and can't do a thing to get out, while two guilty men are running around free. It must feel horrible to be innocent and still trapped in here." The man exhailed angrily.

"It was one of the guards! I saw him running away after the explosion..." The C.S.I. walked away with some satisfaction, and he continued, "...hey, you beta catch 'em now!"

So Ryan got together Natalia and Eric and a list of all the guards working in the morning shift and interrogated them. Nothing was coming up so far but they tried harder; they couldn't let this one get away. The two figured they'd check the guards on the roof while Eric was inside.

"Not much up here," Wolfe came through the door with his kit followed by her. It was only a wide platform of concrete with some men in uniform and weapons at every edge pacing back and forth. They payed the C.S.I.s no attention as they walked pass them.

"Yeah," she agreed as they looked around, "hey look at this one." She pointed out one that was limping slightly and the dried droplets of blood on the ground.

"That musta hurt," Ryan stopped him from moving, "how'd you get it?"

"I tripped," he stared grimly at him and began walking again.

"Yeah, it didn't have anything to do with the incident downstairs?" Natalia asked folding her arms.

"All I heard was an explosion, didn't see anyone," he kept on pacing.

"Let me see it," Ryan said and the guard stopped, looking very annoyed. There was blood partcially dried on a huge cut near his ankle. He stooped down to get a better look then he pulled his foot away. Ryan gazed up at him, "There's a dark substance in it, could be from the bomb. You were down there."

"No, I was up here patrolling," he insisted.

"Then you wouldn't mind us taking a swab of it and carrying it back to our lab?" she said. He shook his head and Ryan put on gloves and started to collect it. "And I'd like you to come to interrogation."

"Yes, unless you have a warrant, I can't leave," he replied sternly.

"Then we'll come back," Ryan stood up and left with her.

Back at the crime lab Natalia was processing the evidence in the lab when Horatio came out of the elevator and joined her.

"Miss. Boa Vista, what've you got?" he asked.

"I processed the substance that Ryan got from the guard's leg - and it has titanium particles, like the one's at our crime scene."

"So he was there, where's Mr. Wolfe now?" he queried. She only shrugged.

"He followed me here then he disappeared..." she was interrupted by a call on his phone...

"One second - Horatio?"

"H.," Eric shouted, "there was a call out that patrol spotted the prisoners running from a mini mart..."

"Okay, Eric send me that location and meet me there," he hung up and turned to her, "I gotta go." She watched him rush out.

In about ten minutes Horatio drove up to the store. He got out seeing two hummers and his made three. Eric was kneeling on the ground leaning over a man who was lying on the ground.

"Eric! Is he alive?" he raced up to him and knelt. His brother looked at him with a disturbed face, and he nodded slowly.

"They beat him up, H.," he said melancholy and they both looked down on him. For the first time Horatio noticed it was Ryan. He was unconcious with blood smeared along his face. Sounds of the ambulance's sirens began flaring up and became louder and louder.

"They won't get away, Eric, not ever," he stood and walked away putting on his shades.


	5. On The Move part two

Chapter 5: On The Move - part 2

The darkness of the night surrounded the old dusty room in which they stayed. Only the light from the crescent moon was allowed through the window. The two sat at opposite corners of the hard stone wall. A lighter flickered on and off revealing his nasty expression each time the luminous flame was made. Eventually he lit the cigarette in the corner of his mouth. The other man sat in the corner where the moonlight was shining, eating a sandwich.

"What are we gonna do now?" he asked nervously biting another piece.

"I don't know," he answered flatly.

"I thought you had revised a plan?"

"Yes I do..."

"So what're we gonna do, what if they find us...?"

"Shut up!" Marc rose from the ground and neared the other one who was now shaking. "We wait 'till tomorrow, then I'll explain my plan and you better not screw this up, doc."

She awoke to the heavenly scent of breakfast floating from the kitchen. The smell sent her rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door. Soon she came dragging her feet slowly to him.

"You okay?" he switched off the stove. Her eyes were still tired and had bags under them and she seemed exhausted. She nodded, he smiled, they embraced. "So," he pulled apart, "do you want pancakes, or eggs, or pancakes with eggs? Anything, anything at all?" He waited on a reply then added, "Oh sorry, eating for two, so you'll be having everything, have a seat." Calleigh laughed then went to the glass table just outside the kitchen. He came and sat beside her placing the food in front of her.

"Thanks," she picked up the fork to eat then placed it back down, "you know - I wonder how the case is going?"

"Oh boy..." he rolled his eyes.

"No, I just wanna know," she made the cutest puppydog eyes.

"Eat first."

The sun shone brightly in the brilliant beautiful blue sky. Eric and Horatio were the first ones to arrive back on the scene in front of the mini mart. The yellow tape surrounded the front of the store: tied to the mirror of the hummer to the curb where poor Ryan was knocked out. Horatio went inside and he began to put on his gloves. Then his phone rang and he answered...

"Hey, Cal., how you feeling?"

"I'm okay, big, but okay," she giggled, "I miss you, Eric, all you guys!"

"I miss you, too."

"How's it going?" her voice got calm.

"Now you know I can't tell you about the case."

"I'm not asking about the case, well, not really. How are you guys holding up?"

"I'm fine, and Natalia and Horatio are too, but something happened to Ryan."

"Oh, is he okay?"

"He's at the hospital, he'll be okay. I'm at the scene where it happened, trying to get some evidence."

"Okay, I hope you get a lead."

"Thanks, bye." They hung up their phones. Just as Eric was returning to the scene Natalia joined him.

"Good morning," she smiled, "who was that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Calleigh, she's holding up," they began putting on their gloves, "How'd it go with the guard?"

"He did it and I arrested him - Miami is unbelievable." They looked across the pavement to see the blood still there from the day before.

"It is."

Inside, Horatio questioned the owner. He was a short stuby guy with short black hair and he was standing on the other side of the counter.

"What time did this happen?" Horatio asked.

"I don't know, uh, about six something. The guys, they were wearing orange and one pushed me down, and the other took some stuff," he said nervously, "and when they heard sirens they ran. I don't know anything after that."

"Are these the men?" he showed him the mug shots of them.

"Ah, yes I recognize them, those were the men."

"Did they say anything?"

"Not really, this one was shouting at the other and uh - he called him doc."

"Do you remember what they took?"

"Mmm, no, the one with the black hair pushed me down, I-I couldn't see. Sorry I can't help."

"No, you're doing great, but what would really help, is if you give me the tapes from those cameras."

"Sure." Horatio received the surveillance tapes and carried them straight to the A.V. lab.

Eric was in the lab staring at the computer trying to work the tapes his boss retrieved and it wasn't working at all; but he had to act like he did because you know who was outside. Meanwhile outside in the hallway, he was wiping off his sunglasses, when he saw his C.S.I. approaching him.

"Mr. Wolfe," he said surprized. Ryan smiled and stopped next to him. All he had was a white bandage above his left eye. "How are you feeling." His boss' expression became caring.

"Good," he answered uneasily, "but not great."

"Good, don't ever take a situation you can't handle, you understand?" He nodded and went to find the lab. As he entered the room his colleague stared at him. He took a seat and explained:

"I don't want the sympathy, so let's just get back to work."

"Thank God you came, because I don't know what the hell I'm doing here," Eric surrendered rolling out of the way on his chair. Ryan began typing right away. "You ARE okay though?"

"I got a concussion, big deal - I'm okay, Eric...anyways what am I looking at?"

"Surveillance tapes from the store. Horatio wants to see if they caught anything."

"Okay, this is some horrible footage, I can't see a thing. It's gonna take long," he turned towards him.

"Just, do what you have to do." The video was grainy, dark and they could bearly make out anything going on in it. As he took his time in clearing it up, Eric asked him questions:

"What do you remember?"

"Um - I heard the call out in the hummer so I raced there, took out my gun, identified myself and they managed to over power me - I couldn't move, and then it just went black. Hey, do you have my gun?" Eric shook his head. Suddenly the video was clear enough to see and he played it. It revealed the two men running into the store. One ran out of sight into an aisle in the distance. Marc jumped the counter and pushed the owner down and took something from under the counter and placed it on the table.

"Wait pause that," Horatio popped up behind them, "and get me closer."

"It's a pack of cigarettes," Eric stared up at him then back.

"Zoom out and play it slowly." Marc stole money from the cash register, a pocket knife, then the other person came back into sight with some supplies in his hands and they ran out with them. "Okay, rewind to the second guy, give me a close up on his face."

"Let me try...there he is."

"Doctor Mike Lasker: we arrested him for murder a year ago."

"He was Marc's cell mate, that's how he got out with him."

"The thing I can't understand is why they didn't hide their faces, they're smart enough to know about the camera," Eric asked.

"Because, gentlemen, they know we're onto them," he left the room leaving them blank.

Night arrived very quickly and that was when Jake came home. He entered through the door whistling. There were no signs of Calleigh in the living room but he found her in the bedroom fast asleep. He tiptoed over to the bathroom and took a five minute shower. After this he went into the kitchen to find something to eat. It was quiet that if a pin dropped you would hear it loud and clear. He shook the mysteriousness off his mind and looked into the fridge, then there was a knock at the door. The same feeling came again making him move slowly towards it, then knocking stared again frightening him. After looking through the peephole he realized it was the security.

"Sorry about that, Sir, but this letter came for you today," the man in black handed him the envelope.

"Thanks," he locked the door then went back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. He tore it open:

Dear Jake,

I haven't seen you or your precious Calleigh since almost nine months now. How are you guys? I hope you're doing fine and best wishes to you two and of coarse and the baby.

Yours truely,

Anonymus.

P.S. - Who's the child's father?


	6. I'm Gonna Catch You

Chapter 6: I'm Gonna Catch You

Jake looked away from the paper wondering what the heck it meant. Then it hit him! The line read: 'P.S. - Who's the child's father?'His heart rate raised and he dashed into the bedroom.

"Calleigh, Calleigh!" he flung the sheets off her and began to shake her incessantly, "Honey, wake up."

"What?" she said wearily.

"Get up, let's go," he rushed into the closet searching. She slowly sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes.

"Jake, why'd you wake me? What's the rush?" she asked softly watching him approach her again as fast as ever with the baby bag.

"C'mon, we have to leave, now," he started to help her up but she pushed him away.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Calleigh, something bad happened and I can't really explain it now, but you gotta come with me," he spoke quickly.

"Okay," she accepted and he helped her up, "but I have to use the bathroom first..."

"No, we don't have time," he carried the bag and the blanket with him outside the room. "Run!"

"I'm trying," she struggled behind him. He unlocked the door about to leave when he saw the paper on the floor and stuffed it into his pants pocket.

They made it to the car in time and Jake sped off with her in the back seat. He was a little calmer now than he was before. Calleigh was still clueless but she kept quiet because she was indeed in pain.

"Yeah, Horatio, it's Jake," he was speaking over his cell phone, "something happened and I think Marc's after Calleigh again... I received a weird letter just a while ago and I don't really wanna talk right now... I'm going to Eric's place... okay, she's fine, bye." He hung up his phone and gazed into the rear view mirror. She was in tears and breathing heavily clenching onto her stomach.

"You okay?" She shook her head.

"I'm scared, Jake," she said in a raspy voice.

"We're almost there... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Soon they were at Eric's condo. Calleigh was dying of sleep and very much disturbed. The lines of tears remained on her face. She held Jake's palm and followed him up to the doorway.

"This one?" he whispered and she gave a nod. He knocked and in a few seconds it opened.

"What're you guys doing here? It's late." Eric asked letting them in. Jake rested the bag down on the floor and Calleigh hugged Eric burying her face in his chest.

"I'll explain soon," he mouthed the words and he nodded.

"Marc's looking for me, he wants to hurt me," she stared up into his concerned face. He turned to Jake.

He waited patiently by the bedside until she fell asleep. Then he quietly walked back out to Eric. He was leaning against his living room wall.

"How'd you know?" Eric immediately asked. He took out the letter and showed him, "he knows my name, he knows where Calleigh's place is, then he says p.s. who's the child's father - it is Marc. I told Horatio and I think he's over there now."

"Damn, she can't take the stress... when's the baby due?"

"This Thursday,"

"That's in two days. You know stress can induce labour, right?"

"Ugh, that too," he looked at his watch, "it's ten thirty, we have a hell of a night on our hands. I'm staying up, and waiting on H.."

"Me too."

A hand reached for the sliding doors in the pitch black. Two large shadowy figures appeared behind the glass. A knife broke the lock and the both of them entered stealthily. She jumped awake in fright to feel a cloth gagging her. They lifted her out of the bed and she attemped to scream and pull his strong hands away, but failed. They struggled under the weight to carry her outside as she fought frantically. Then he bumped into the chest of drawers... The two were on the floor in the living room dosing off. Jake became wide awake then hit Eric. They both ran up to the room but the door wouldn't budge! They raced to the grand entrance and saw the car squeeling away down the road. The boyfriend ran after it but stopped when it got too far. He shouted curses into the cold midnight air; Eric ran up behind him.

"Two, five, zero, that's all I got! Damn it!"

"C'mon, we need to tell H."

The night was getting far too out of hand so Horatio instructed the C.S.I.s to meet him at the lab as soon as possible. Jake and Eric were the first one's there. They found the night shift in the lab and gave Leo the partial number of the lisence plate. It was running through the computer when Horatio arrived.

"Gentlemen, we have a time frame," he reminded, "have you got anything?" Eric came beside him.

"No, all we have is three of the numbers, H., what should we do?" He thought for a moment then said, "Alright..." he paused seeing Ryan and Natalia coming in to join them, "check with patrol to see if they've reported any stolen cars, and hurry 'cause that's all we got."

"I'll do it," Natalia went outside...

All she was able to do was moan and look frantically around the car speeding down the winding road. Marc still covered her mouth and held her tightly on his lap in the back seat. Her stomach ached so much that she gave up fighting him.

"Yeah, that's right, keep still," he soothed scarily breathing on the back of her neck. "How's the baby doing?" She flinched when he touched her stomach and again when he stroked her blonde hair back.

"Why are you so afraid? I'm not hurting you." Which was true in a physical sense but mentally yes. The quickness of the car contributed to the stillness of the inside which made the mood intense. Her attention drifted towards Mike, who was driving with his head stiff as if his eyes were glued to the windshield. At that moment he peeked at the rear view mirror and they saw each other; sorrow as well as fatigue was shown in his eyes...

"Focus on the road!" Marc commanded, cocking a gun and holding it to the back of his head. Calleigh jumped at the sight of Ryan's gun in his hands as he lowered it back onto the seat beside him. She shifted then surprizingly felt the knife he stole in the waistband of his pants.

"Behave," he said flatly. She had to, even when he forced her to lay back against him and relax - her body was but her mind wasn't...

"Horatio!" Natalia joined them back in the A.V. lab, "there was a report sent out an hour ago from Kosmo Car Rental and Tours."

"Leo, is it enough for a hit?" the boss asked. He got right to typing and entering the three digits along with it.

"I sure hope so, it should," the he stared on the computer's screen. Eric sat with his head bucking for sleep and beside him was Ryan leaning back against the chair. Suddenly there was beeping sound coming from a red dot blinking on the screen, "I got it!" Everyone raced up to him. "It looks like they're heading out of town," Leo pointed that the dot moving north.

"Not on my watch," Horatio disappeared followed by his crew.

"Good job," Ryan nicked him in the back of his head as he left. Everyone got into the hummers and drove off. Natalia and Ryan were in one vehicle and Horatio, Jake and Eric were in the other and they kept in touch on their Nextel phones and on track with the navigation system.

The sky, the city, down to the road was black as pitch. It was Wednesday already and Jake was having a fit thinking about Calleigh and the baby - he had a terrible gut feeling. Horatio couldn't help but notice that everyone was quiet in both cars because the walkie talkie was on and sleeping.

"Guuuys," he stressed, "come on now, stay awake."

"H. you know me, I'm not asleep," Eric looked across from the passenger seat.

"Me niether, I'm wide awake," the boyfriend replied from the back, "What about you guys, Natalia, Ryan?"

"We're okay," Natalia faced Ryan to see that sleep was killing him, "but I think we're gonna have to stop soon and switch seats." She smiled gently rubbing his shoulder.

Countless minutes passed and she had already took Ryan's place. And Jake couldn't handle his thoughts any more:

"What does this guy want with her! What makes her so different from the others? I mean, give her a break." He was almost sobbing and everyone heard. He buried his face in his hands.

"Then it all makes sense," Natalia added leaving them suspicious, "she's the only one that got pregnant..."

"No, no, no..." Jake began to disagree against his blight belief.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but if it's what I think, he's not after her..."

"He's after the baby," Horatio finished the sentence sadly. BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"What's that?" Eric asked.

"The signal just went, how are we gonna find 'em now?" Jake started to fret.

"Don't worry, I remember where it stopped."

"Where it stopped, H.! You mean they aren't moving!"

"Either that, or they turned the GPS off."


	7. Mine

Chapter 7: Mine

The place was huge and gloomy and lonely. It was dark and brought a sense of unhopefullness. Mike shut the door behind them. Mark held her hands behind her as if they were cuffed. She walked slowly in front of him looking around her. Suddenly he got fed up and pushed her to the ground. Calleigh winced and crying out loud. He knelt down beside her and tying the cloth around her mouth this time. When he looked back he saw the doctor still at the door watching.

"Get over here, now!" he shouted turning back to her, "shhhh." He went behind her stroking her hair. Mike knelt in front of her with his head down. "What's up doc., tired? I know you've done operations before, six hours straight! You better do this one right!" He tossed him the pocket knife. Suddenly she began flinching and Marc held her hands down onto the cold ground. "Stop screaming, Calleigh, it'll only hurt just a little bit." He stared at him shaking nervously. "What are you waiting for, the cops? Do it, now!" The doctor stared at her still trembling then he took a deep breath.

"Keep still," Marc warned kissing her on the forehead. He lifted her night gown and placed one hand on her stomach and the blade of the knife below it. As it touched her skin she squeezed her eyes shut - then Mike froze. "What is it?" he asked. He glanced up at him:

"Her water broke." They both looked at her eyes open and wince again.

"Still do it," he urged.

"B-b-but, we don't have to, just let me do it the other way..."

"You are waisting time!"

"Just please, it's easier - please," he begged for her sake. Finally he nodded then Mike took control. He put the knife aside and pulled the cloth from her mouth.

"Please," she started pantting, "Please, don't hurt my baby!"

The C.S.I.s drove along quickly to the location and suddenly the red dot began to blink again. It showed that the car was now moving north-east of Miami. Horatio took notice fast.

"The signal is back on again, I repeat they are on the move," he made a call out to back-up.

"What do we do, H.?" Natalia asked quickly as they came upon the spot that the vehicle had stopped.

"You guys stop there to see what went on and we'll follow Marc," he ordered.

"Okay," she parked outside the colassal building and the others speeded by. The two got out of the hummer and ran towards it.

"Stay back," Ryan whispered as he cocked his new gun then they entered. He searched the place quickly then let down his guard when there was no one there. Natalia pushed pass him and ran over to a body on floor.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" she checked her pulse, "Ryan, she's still breathing!" He quickly called an ambulance and stood at a distance looking away from the sad yet disgusting sight of his dear friend on the floor. "Ryan?" she called out to him in an unhappy tone.

"Yeah?"

"The baby's gone."

The others were still on the chase up until four that morning. Now sleep wasn't their first priority, it was their second and that rapist/kidnapper was first. They were on the highway just a short distance away from them with their sirens blaring...

Marc was now driving and nervously looking at the mirror beside him. He saw the hummer along with three radio cars on their tail. Mike sat in the back seat with the baby in a blanket in his arms wailing its little heart out while he tried to calm it down.

"Look what you made me do! If you had done it the other way we wouldn't have this damn problem!" he complained then he saw two more police cars enclosing him in the front giving him no choice but to step on the brakes. When the car ceased they were surrounded by the cars' gleaming headlights, the officers with their shot guns pointing at them and a helicopter hovered over head.

"Step out of the vehicle, now!" an officer commanded over a microphone, "come out or we'll shoot!" Still Marc refused to come out. They waited a while in the wind created by the helicopter.

"No!" they heard a shout then saw Jake coming towards the car in the middle of the guns. He opened the back door and reached inside. Mike willingly handed the baby over:

"Take care of her." Jake stared at him realizing he had no intention of harming Calleigh's baby. Slowly he came out and one of the officers proceeded into the car and dragged Lasker out.

"What are you doing with my baby!" Marc fought the officer that was arresting him. He kicked and carried on badly. "That's my baby, mine!" he got shoved into the car. All Jake could do was stare.

"Jake!" Eric called running up to him, "an amublace is here, come on." They walked over to the paramedics where they were examining her. He sat on the edge of the vehicle:

"It's a girl, with beautiful blonde hair, just like her mother," Jake looked at Eric smiling, "I'm just glad this is over."

"Good job."

"You too." They shook hands.

Sometime later Calleigh awoke. Her weary eyes scanned the hospital room. She was in a bed with Natalia was on her left with her head resting against the bed and Ryan was sitting on a chair in far side of the room. Alexx, to her right, was holding her hand and very much awake. Then she realized that her stomach felt empty like a bag of air and she began to weep.

"Calleigh?" Alexx whispered.

"Where's my baby?" At that same moment Jake entered the room followed by Eric with the pink seven pounds in his arms. She stared at him in amazement as he handed her over. She cooed softly in her arms and Calleigh smiled.

"Hey there," she let her tiny fingers grasp her thumb. And when she looked up everyone was looking back including Horatio. "Thank you."


End file.
